bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Akilini
Akilini is a sport played in Metru Nui. It is when Athletesskate around on Skateboards that are disk shaped. They Try to throw Kanoka disks into Basketball hoops. It was commonly played in Metru Nui. History It was invented by The Po Matoran. Matoran played it for years and they would take winning disks and forge them into masks. Usually it was played on streets with basketball goals and skateboards, However in the Coliseumthey would use a shifting field and Hoverboards. Some variations had hoops similar to basketball hoops and some were more like circus rings of fire. Except they were not on fire except for crazy Ta-Matoran. The game could be played without the Shifting field on the streets. Eventually after the great cataclysm the matoran forgot the game and replaced it with Kohlii, which they still play. Players * Jaller * Matoro * Ahkmou * Onewa * Varian * Vakama * Soufor Rules # Akilini games are played between two to four teams. # An Akilini team consists of two to six, players. # At least one player on each team must be a defender. A defender can't go out of his area. A maximum of two players on each team may serve as defenders. Defenders have hockey sticks to block disks. # At least one player on each team must be a launcher. # One point is scored for every disk that passes through an opposing team's hoop. Disks that strike the hoop are not considered goals. unless the goal has the basketball variation. # An Akilini game ends when one team reaches twenty-one goals. # Disks can be retrieved by any launcher or defender from the team that owns them, but they may not be recovered by members of the other team. Because of this the disks should be marked with metru symbols. If players are seen holding disks from other teams the player is out of the game. # Disks that leave that go 4.5 feet outside the Black lines are able to be taken by any team but the players can't go out to get them for more then 10 seconds. # Players must keep at least one foot on their skateboard at all times. If they step off, they our out of the game. # If players go more than 4.5 feet outside of the area with, black lines, for 10 seconds, are out of the game However, players may go as far above the area as they wish and still be considered in bounds. # No Hitting, striking or any other violent actions against other players. # You can only use disks from your Metru that way they will be marked. Real world variation The Game can be played in a Basketball gym. you need to use all four hoops defended by a defender that can either throw disks or knock them away with a Hockey stick. You don't need Skateboards but they can be used if the people that own the gym will let you. You need many disks which you can or not put Kanoka symbols on. each team should have at least the same number of disks as the number of players. They should be marked with metru symbols taped on.You could use movable Skateboard ramps if you are willing to put that much effort into it. But you don't have to do that. other than that the rules aren't to far fetched to play in the real world. I would love to see this become a real sport.